A good night before the quidditch match
by The high functionning fangirl
Summary: John can't sleep very well because he knows tomorrow there's a big match against the slytherin, fortunately his boyfriend is here to help him relax Smut Smut Smut YAOIIIIIII ONE-SHOT by the way


"Alohomora," the raven-haired boy whispered; it hadn't taken long to guess the password for the fat lady to swing herself open, and sneaking into the prefect's room was even less difficult. Anyone could do it, according to Sherlock, and so he did it quite often. Having a prefect boyfriend had its advantages, including but not limited to: a private bedroom, private bathroom, access to the halls at night-time, and all around being the perfect person. John Watson was no slouch in class, either. Sherlock could hardly call him an idiot. His boyfriend excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which came in handy with the recent string of disappearances within Hogwarts. But that was only an advantage; it didn't come close to the real reason Sherlock Holmes snuck into John's bedroom nearly every night. He snuck in because it was John Watson, kind hearted but full of the willpower to survive anything, proud captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and John Watson, the wizard who loved Sherlock Holmes, bastard he may be. "Lumos," Sherlock says, now in the safety of John's room.

John was folded on himslef in his bed. He was resting because he knew tomorrow he'll have a really important quidditch match and he needed to be strong and well rested to win the match. He didn't notice his boyfriend's presence immediatly but when the light glows he opened an eye and see sherlock coming in. He sat in his bed and ruffled his hair "hey there" he mumbled

"Hi," Sherlock whispered, lifting the covers to crawl under them. "Sorry if I woke you. I just felt safer here, with everything that's been happening," he murmured, leaning back onto the pillow. John looked tired, the Ravenclaw noticed, and if it weren't for the quidditch match against slytherin tomorrow, John might be asleep still. He never slept well before a match with them, and Sherlock could see why.

"hmm it's okay" he murmured back "I don't sleep very well either" he raised his shoulders, welcoming his boyfriend in his bed "need a bit of comfort ?" he said teasingly, runnning his fingers through the dark curls of his beloved ravenclaw

"Maybe a bit," Sherlock muttered, leaning in to place a light kiss on his boyfriends lips before drawing himself closer to the boy. The gryffindor lightly massaged Sherlock's scalp and he hummed in contentedness.

"well, i think i can help you then" he smiled and kissed his lover back tenderly, stroking his back slowly to make him relax "so, how was your day today ? we didn't have much time together today"

"The same as usual. Slughorn invited me to another one of his special dinners that I won't attend. Dull. How was yours?" Sherlock asked in reply, his eyes closing at the subtle touches. He slid his arm around to John's back, clenching at his shirt in a fruitless effort to get closer to him.

"oh yeah i see" he sighed "well, nothing much, I trained a lot in the quidditch arena during my free time for tomorrow's match. Nothing really out of the ordinary" he answered. He pulled his lover and lifted him a bit so as Sherlock was laying on john's chest

Sherlock chuckled lightly at the sudden repositioning. "You'll be fine, John. You're better than them," he soothed, pressing his mouth to John's again in another lazy kiss. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"i hope you're right !" he said before returning the kiss "if we loose this guy from slytherin will tease me during the whole fucking year again ! " he sighed

"I can cast a silencing spell on him," Sherlock teased, pressing a line of kisses to John's jaw. "I'm sure no one would mind. He is a slytherin, after all. I think everyone would agree that the fewer slytherins talking the better."

he chuckled "yes that would be amazing from you" he answered and hummed at sherlock kisses "i'm glad you came, i sleep much better when you're with me"

"I can assure you, I came for entirely selfish reasons. You calm me, John." He took John's face into his hands, tracing the skin of his cheeks. "It's quite extraordinary, really. That I could be so utterly entranced by someone."

"you didn't came because you missed me ? I'm upset" he pouted "well, glad that i can be useful somtimes !"

"Of course I missed you. I miss you every second I can't see you, love." Sherlock pressed another kiss to John's lips, this time with a bit more ferocity than the first two. "I always miss you."

"I prefer that" he smiled and blushed a bit "i missed you too !" he wrapped his arms around his neck and licked sherlock's lips playfully

Sherlock let one hand slide into John's hair, using his new postion to force their mouths together again in a hungry frenzy. He let his tongue explore every crevice of John's mouth, only pulling back when it was necessary to breath.

John letted Sherlock dominate the kiss, opening his mouth and giving free access to his tongue, stroking it with his lover's, he took a deep breath when he pulled out "god sherlock ..." he bit his lips

The Ravenclaw took full advantage of John's allowance, second hand now running down the blonde's chest. "I love you, John," he rasped, between hot kisses and tenderly trailing his lips across John's jaw and neck.

John thrilled as he felt sherlock's hand on his chest "l-love you too" he managed to say, he breathed louder and louder, feeling his body temperature increasing gradually, he couldn't help but moaned soflty as sherlock's reached on of his sensitive point, his neck

Sherlock felt the reaction, and so he lingered at that sweet spot for a while longer, licking and nipping and leaving his mark there, before continuing down to the boy's collar bone. The boy fingered the hem of John's shirt, then pulled it up and over his head in one swift movement.

John tried as much as he could to keep his moans in his throat, bitting his lips in order not to let them escape his lips. he found himself topless, panting and aroused "god sherlock.. the things you do to me ... »

"I do hope you enjoy it, because I fully intend to do more," he murmured, flicking an amused glance up to the boy, disheveled and panting. Sherlock now ran both hands across his lover's chest, exploring every inch of the tanned, and lightly freckled skin before pressing a kiss to the place above John's heart, relishing in the warmth of it all.

"oh god yes !" he panted, he hummed at the slight touch on his chest, loving when sherlock was so sweet with him, he felt his heart fluttered rapidly, he grabbed sherlock's curls soflty "i love you so much" he whispered

"mm," sherlock hummed in reply, running his fingers down John's chest as he sat up, hips straddling John's. His fingers didn't stop until he reached the hem of John's trousers, watching closely for the boy's reaction.

John hid a moan when Sherlock sat near his already hard member, when he saw sherlock long fingers at the limit of his trousers he looked up at him expectantly "what are you waiting for ?" he asked teasingly

Sherlock smirked, yanking the trousers down to free John's length. He repositioned himself to where he could pull them off of John's ankles and then promptly positioned himself between the blonde's legs. His pale hands pinned John's hips to the bed shortly before taking him all into his mouth.

John felt a little thrilled along his spine when his cock was freed from his trousers, he almost shouted sherlock's name as he swallowed him entirely, his hips bucked into sherlock's mouth and he covered his mouth quickly

The ravenclaw hummed around John's member, his hands both now firmly holding John's hips in place. His head bobbed, and as he rose again, he flicked his tongue over John's glands before going down on him once again and swallowing around him. John managed to suppress his moans so they weren't loud enough to escape the room, but Sherlock still wished he hadn't. The noises gave Sherlock comfort, and he relished in them.

he almost bite his fist as sherlock was doing it so well, the vibrations sent by sherlock's humming felt so good and he wonder if he wasn't dreaming, when he was sure that he won't scream too loud his got off his hands of his mouth and placed them on sherlock's head, not telling him to speed up, only to grip his perfect curls and making him know that he loved what he was doing, besides, john couldn't help little moans coming out of his throat

Sherlock could sense that John was close to climax, and further restricted his throat around the boy's cock and feeling a jolt from John at the change of pressure. The ravenclaw released John's hips, wordlessly consenting John to thoroughly fuck his mouth, and he didn't disappoint.

When john felt his hips free, he couldn't help it and move them forward by reflex, his wet and hot mouth was so good and he knew the orgasm was close, he tugged sherlock's hair and moved his hips frantically in his mouth with shallow rapid thrust, finally he shouted sherlock's name and cum down the ravenclaw's throat

Sherlock swallowed, pulling his head up and cleaning John's cock with his tongue. He smirked again at the blonde, silent but ever-watchful, and placed kisses along his inner thigh

John was panting on the bed, boneless, whispering a litany of 'sherlock', slowly massaging sherlock's sclap with his hands

"The things you made me do, John," Sherlock teased, licking his lips. The boy looked absolutely exhausted, and so sherlock leaned up to place a kiss on his forehead before taking his place on the bed beside him, murmuring, "Go to sleep now, love. I'll see you in the morning."

"b-but .. I was expecting to return the favour" he said while blushing a bit more than he already was, he gave him sloppy kisses on his neck "i'm not this tired you know.." he whispered

"It's fine, John. I'm not expecting anything, you know. It gives me just as much pleasure to see you in bliss as it does for you to give it to me," Sherlock promised, his voice persuasive. "I promise. I'm fine."

"hmf.. alright" he mumbled "but i'll remember it and next time i'll please you !" he said before yawning "you'll come to see the match tomorrow ?" he asked softly

"Of course," he promised again, pressing another soft kiss to John's forehead. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"thank you" he hugged him tight, kissing him a last time before falling asleep in his lover's arms


End file.
